


And your eyes look like coming home

by Hikary



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Timeline What Timeline, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wall Sex, this is just Bae being really horny, twisted parental instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire remembered two times that he could count as his “first”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

>   * A million thanks to [disterra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantrentboy/pseuds/disterra), who basically made it happen ♥ You should see the awesome things she did with Word xD
>   * So, this is my very first English fic ever posted - be kind, but not too much ;P
>   * I was ill and stuck at my friend's place for a few days with a new fountain pen ...this is the result.
>   * The setting is a typical what if..? scenario, with Bae staying on the Jolly Roger and lots of fluff  & sex going on. #hooray 
>   * Title from the amazing song "Everything has changed" - Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran 
>   * Hope you enjoy! 
> 


Baelfire remembered two times that he could count as his “first”.

The first time was, as one would expect, a chilly midsummer night when the captain finally dared to lay his hand – and hook – upon Bae’s young body. It was the sweetest touch he could have possibly dreamed of and impossibly delicate for such a dark, strong man. _A pirate_.  
And then, _the second_.

By that night, Killian had made love to him so many times and Baelfire knew every inch of his chest by heart and he was able to find the man’s lips with his eyes closed. He belonged to him so deeply and hopelessly that not a day passed without the captain leaving at least one blue, loving mark on the boy’s neck - enough of a warning for the crew or anyone else around them. Yet the man remained cautious, almost shy, when it came to touching him. For his part, Baelfire was doing his best to show Killian he wasn’t _that_ fragile. It simply didn’t work.  
Until on a gloomy afternoon sometime during winter, the Jolly Roger finally reached the land for the first time after months. The crew was in a blue funk – and that was still an understatement. The last supply of rum had vanished faster than usual and for the past two weeks, young Baelfire had experienced the perks of alcohol withdrawal. Killian would laugh at him sometimes, always lovingly, and call him _“my little pirate.”_ Bae was burning inside with desire to shout “Drop the fucking ‘little’,” back at him. Only he couldn’t allow himself to put up any fight with Killian because the image of two more weeks in the ship without _both_ rum _and_ sex was already haunting him. _“I am too young to die,”_ he told himself.  
That day, when they docked at the Eastern harbour, the whole crew ran straight into the first inn they found on their way. Killian, on an extraordinary good mood, sat alone with his boy and let him have how many drinks he fancied to have. His eyes were filled with a bright tone of blue and utter joy. He reached for Baelfire’s hand, laced their fingers together and never let go of him.  
The boy was over the moon.  
They left the place earlier, abandoning the crew to more drinking-business, and walked aimlessly around the docks where they could already spot the Jolly Roger; their tipsiness making their laughs louder and hearts light.

« I think… » Bae started out, suddenly stopping « I think I need a moment. My head is… »

He couldn’t finish the sentence. He leaned against the closest wall and closed his eyes.

« My bad. » Hook said. « I should take more care of you. »

« No, you shouldn’t! » Bae snapped; then, on a softer note « You couldn’t possibly take more care of me. Nobody has ever cared this much or- »

He was going to say “…made me feel so good,” and he did mean it, in a very broad sense, because no one more than Killian was capable of convincing Baelfire that being himself was enough. Even more than enough.

But those words, coming from the lips of an almost-drunk sort-of-teenager, might sound ambiguous.

« Or…? » Killian urged him.

Baelfire opened his eyes. The man smiled warmly and leaned to kiss him on the mouth. That was the very moment when little-yet-not-so-innocent Baelfire realized it was now or never.

« Nobody has ever made me feel so _incredibly_ good. » he whispered against the man’s lips.

Hook was clearly way too relaxed to be sober, with the boy clinging to him and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, especially for his standards. Instead of his usual “Take it easy, boy,” he let out a low moan and pressed their bodies together. Baelfire gasped when he felt Killian’s warm hand slipping under his clothes. That was beyond any possible expectation. It was the first time Killian had shown such a light-minded attitude towards sex. For a moment, Baelfire let himself dream that he was going to make love to him right there, in that very alley. _Yeah, like it was going to happen…_  
Then, Baelfire found himself facing the cold stone wall.

« No waste of time, huh? » He dared to tease him.

Killian bit down harshly on his neck.

« Any complaints, my love? »

The boy almost purred at the bite and parted his legs in reply.

« _Good boy._ » the pirate murmured.

And he kept whispering things with his mouth firmly glued to Bae’s ear – sometimes with an unbearable tenderness, some others using the dirtiest, most arousing vocabulary Bae had ever heard in two years living on a pirate ship. The boy barely moved or thought, only enough to open up for Killian fingers and, a moment later, to urge the man to take him. He bruised his knuckles scratching the wall to refrain himself from screaming. Killian noticed it so he pressed one palm against the boy’s mouth and commanded him to be quiet in a breath. Bae soughed.  
It just felt too good to be real; having Killian so lost inside him, both their minds somewhere far away. No memories, no faults.  
_I could stay forever like this._  
_I wish we could_.  
They almost came together, only Killian would have never allowed himself to be the first, in some twisted parental instinct. He forced the boy to turn and face him so they could rest their foreheads against one another’s. Baelfire was longing to tell him everything; that he didn’t need to be scared of _them_ , that nothing could ever be wrong if it happened between them; t _hat you can scratch me and you will never hurt me, you could even hold me too tight but you’ll never break me_.  
He raised his gaze to meet Killian’s.

« We should go home. » the boy said, hinting at the ship not far from them.

The smile he saw lighting up the pirate’s face was doubtlessly the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( A friend of mine loved the line about " twisted parental instincts " so much that I decided to make a tag xD - by " love" I mean she threatened me with death #opsie )


End file.
